Snape's Daughter
by Dreamoutloud214
Summary: What if Severus Snape had a daughter no one knew about? Victoria is a 16 year old girl that went to Beauxbaton up until her ninth year. When Sirius Black escapes Victoria is sent not only to Hogwarts where she is a fourth year, but she must also spend the last week of summer with a strange family of redheads. Will Victoria possibly find love? Or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of my fathers voice. "Victoria, we have very important business to attend to today, you must get up and ready." Sighing I forced myself out of bed, walking into my light blue bathroom. Once I was showered and dressed into a white shirt with black polka dots and a navy skirt, I went into the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. My father was reading the Quibbler, drinking his morning black coffee.

"Where are we going?" I looked at him expectantly. He sighed, looking up from the paper.

"A place I wish I would never have to visit, but I have to speak with some people about you." He turned towards the paper again and I knew not to question him further. Once I was finished we made our way into the chimney. It was fairly dusty, as it hadn't been used all summer. I hated traveling this way, but it was unvelievably fast. Before I knew it we were in a very cluttered house.A red haired woman walked up to us with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

"You must be Victoria, welcome to the Weasley home, My name is Molly, Molly Weasley." The woman walked up to me and shook my hand. I politely smiled at her and looked to my father who acknowledged her.

"Its nice to meet you." The woman turned and started walking away. My father followed in her footsteps, he turned back motioning me to join him. I slowly walked into what looked like a kitchen, but a large dinning table took up most of the space. At the table sat one girl, and three boys, all gingers. Two of them looked almost the same, but there was a slight difference between them. Molly motioned to them.

"These are a few of my children, there is Ron, Fred and George, and Ginny our only daughter." I smiled at them but they just stared at my father in shock. I didnt understand what was going through their heads, but it didnt seem good. I looked up at him and he smirked slightly.

"Arthur it is good to see you, I was beginning to forget how fiery your hair is." My father sat down next to a red haired man, most likely the kids father. "This is my daughter, Victoria, Victoria, this is Arthur Weasley." I smiled and waved at him. Molly motioned for me to sit down, I was a bit uncomfortable but did so anyways. At this point the group had stopped staring at my father and now looked at me.

"Its nice to meet you, I assume you all go to Hogwarts." They nodded in unison continuing to stare at me.

"Boys where are your manners! Speak to the girl, don't just stare at her!" Molly smiled apologetically at me, I smiled back to show her everything was fine. One of the twins shoved some toast into his mouth.

"I'm George as my mum introduced. May I ask, what school do you go to? We certainly haven't seen you at Hogwarts." Fred and Ron both nodded in agreement. I smiled proudly before answering.

"I go to Beauxbaton. I am actually on my 9th year there, so just heading into my last quarter." I looked over at Ginny who was now staring in aww.

"I've never met a girl from Beauxbaton before, I've heard amazing things about it. Is it as beautiful as everyone says? Do you really all wear powder blue dresses?" She babbled, I just nodded and smirked at her.

"Yes, it is quite an exquisite place. Everyone is lovely and the dress is ten times better on than in the shelf." I glanced at my father who was deeply consumed in a conversation with Mr. Weasley. They seemed to be discussing something very urgent.

"So Victoria, is it true that every month you girls have a large sleepover in the dinning hall and have pillow fights and-" Ron was cut off by his mother hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ronald Weasley you do not ask a girl that! I am so sorry about him Victoria." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fred and George snicker, I just grinned and looked at Ron.

"Its quite alright Mrs. Weasley. That is a rumour that I'm sure everyone has heard, but alas, it isn't true. One time last year the power went out and we did sleep together in the halls, but pillow fights didn't make the list of what to do." the boys sat up a little bit more.

"Then what did you do to pass the time, if I may ask." This time my father spoke up.

"You may not ask Mr. Weasley." he stared down at Fred who was now a deep shade of red. I just smirked and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. My father got up and pulled my chair out to let me stand as well. "Alright Arthur, I thank you very much for understanding. Victoria we shall go home and pack." I was about to question him but he continued. "We will see you at 11." I stood up and followed my father back to the chimney, I saw the green smoke and we where back in our house.

"What was the agreement?" I questioned. My father looked at me sympathetically and motioned me to sit down.

"Victoria, this isn't easy to say, and I wish it didn't come to this. This was my best option to keep you safe and make sure you were taken care of and I'm sorry to say it." He sighed, reaching the back of his neck. I nodded wanting him to finish. "Victoria, you are going to the Weasley's for the week and then you will start going to school at Hogwarts." I could feel my anger rising as I jumped up.

"Excuse me?"

"Victoria, you have to understand. Sirius Black has escaped and I want you to be in the same building as me, plus he would never try something in the presence of Dumbledore." My father started to plea

"No I don't think you understand, I am coming into my last term at Beauxbaton! Four more years and I am out! I cannot leave now! What about all of my friends? What about my classes?" At this point I could see anger flash through his eyes.

"You Listen to me Victoria, you will go to Hogwarts, be put into the proper house and make new friends." he snarled. I pushed past him and stormed into my violet bedroom, opening my suitcase and letting it pack itself. clothes flew out of the closet and neatly into the bag.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO GO TO HOGWARTS I WILL, BUT DONT EXPECT ME TO HAVE A GOOD TIME! I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME, AND NOT ONLY DO I HAVE TO SWITCH SCHOOLS AT A HUGE MILESTONE, BUT I HAVE TO STAY IN A STRANGERS HOUSE FOR A WEEK. WHY HAVENT I HEARD OF THE WEASLEYS BEFORE NOW?" I knew I was pushing his patience yelling, but I couldn't help it. He opened the hastely and stood there, blocking the entrance.

"Look, I knew you would be upset about this,but there is nothing to worry about. You will love it at Hogwarts, and I will be there to make sure you are safe. That's all I care about, your safety." I sighed, falling onto my bed. I would have to write my friends and tell them the terrible news. "Are you mad at me?" my father sat next to me. I shook my head,refusing to look at him.

"No, how can I be? You are just trying to protect me. I'm just going to miss my friends." I grabbed my suitcase and my father guided me to the chimney. "Actually can I just take us there?" He grinned at me while nodding. I got out my wand and lifted it in the air. Father put his hand up and pushed the wand back down. He wanted me to do it without the wand, something we had been practicing. I took a deep breath and swirled my finger. In a few seconds we were outside the Weasley house.I gasped as I looked around, I did it. My father smiled,walking up to the house and opening the door without knocking. Molly was there to greet us in a second.

"Victoria, I am so happy you will be staying with us for the week. You will be staying in Ginny's room with her if that's okay?" She beamed.

"Sounds lovely, thank you for taking me in." I could feel my father smiling down at me.

"Well I must be going, I have a meeting with the ministry, Victoria will you walk me out?" I agreed and we excited the house. "Make the best of this, it will probably be the only time you talk to the Weasleys. Look over there, they even have a lovely garden, just like you have always wanted." I sighed, looking down at my feet. "I'm sorry I had to do this but you have to understand, I trust that you will behave, and I will see you in one weeks time." He kissed the top of my head before whisking himself away. I stood outside for a second, taking in all that happened in the past hour. I wanted to cry but held it in and entered the busy burrow.

"I had Fred take your stuff up to Ginny's room, she will show you around. Its so nice to have a new face around." She hugged me and let Ginny take me upstairs.

"This is our room, and there is Ron's room, and that's the twins room. Down the hall is the bathroom. My mum and dads room is upstairs, with Percy our older brother room as well." she pointed to each door. We walked into the twins room where they were with Ron. Ginny sat on Georges bed which left me with Fred's. They all looked at me expectantly, but I wasn't sure what they wanted me to say.

"So" Fred started, "You're Snape's daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2

I started laughing before I could even answer their question. The group was now looking at me like a maniac and even inched away from me. I couldn't help but laughing. This strange new girl comes into their home for a week and the first question they have for me is about my father. wiping a few tears from my eyes I became very serious. "Yes, he is, but I have only lived with him for about 9 years." There was a knock on the door that too the focus off of me.

"Hermione!" Ginny jumped up and hugged the brunette that appeared. The two consumed themselves in a chat and left the room, not looking back. I looked over to the boys not knowing what to do.

"I'm going to go see Hermione, its been all summer." Ron said as he stood and left me with the twins. I watched as they stared at each other, obviously having a conversation in their heads.

"So," George spoke up, I looked over at him ready for the next question. "Do you like pranking?" I didn't understand why they couldn't ask me a normal question.

"No, well I mean I don't think so. My father isn't one for pranks so I never have actually-"

"YOU'VE NEVER PRANKED ANYONE?' The twins both hollered at me. Fred grabbed my arm and lifted me to my feet. I ran down the stairs with them, I almost fell on the last step but Fred held me up allowing me to keep my balance. We rushed into the downstairs bathroom and George locked the door behind us. He turned the fan on and they stared down at me as I sat on the toilet seat.

"I have a strange feeling about this." I croaked as they whispered to each other and looked back at me again. Fred crouched down and put his hand on my knee, it was warm, and I couldn't help stare at it as he spoke.

"Alright Victoria, we are going to start you off slow. My mom is making some very bad stew tonight, and what we want you to do is ruin it somehow. We don't care how, but make it go away." I looked up at him and his blue eyes pierced into mine. I nodded and stood up very slowly thinking about what to do.

"Trust us, everyone in the house will be grateful." George whispered as I passed in. I looked into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley chopped Carrots and threw them into a large pot. I didn't want to make her upset on my first night, but I also wanted to have friends going into Hogwarts. I slowly stepped towards her as I thought about what I could do. I plan flew into my mind and I picked up the pace.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, may I ask what smells so lovely?" I was playing it cool. She glanced at me for a moment before throwing some onion into the pot.

"Oh, I'm just making a stew dear. It's an old family recipe, and a favourite." She hummed as she danced to the other side of the room and sorted through spices. I took a deep breath and twirled my finger thinking about a the soup. In an instant the contents spiraled around the air and disappeared. I pretended to look into the pot and questioned.

"Where is it?" Mrs Weasley turned around running up to the steel and looking all around the kitchen.

"ALRIGHT WHICH OF YOU TWINS RUINED THE SOUP?" she screamed, I swear my ear drums burst. The boys came down the stairs and slowly walked into the kitchen staring at their mother, fear in their eyes.

"What are you talking about mum?" George inquired, glancing at me, who smiled back in return. Mrs Weasley looked as if she was about to burst. I stepped back , this "prank" was starting to scare me.

"YOU BOYS RUINED MY WEASLEY WELCOME DINNER FOR VICTORIA, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?" She yelled, I took a step towards the boys and they didn't move.

"We're sorry?" They both mumbled. she nodded her head vigorously. she turned to me and her face became lighter.

"Now dear, what would you like to eat tonight seeing as these two didn't want the stew." I looked at the boys, not knowing what to say. They both mouthed 'pizza'

"Would be able to maybe have Pizza, my father doesn't let me have it." She smiled and nodded.

"Of course dear. YOU TWO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE UNTIL THE FOOD IS READY." she turned and began getting the ingredients out of the cabinets. I turned to the twins who ran up the stairs and into their room. I followed behind quickly and they didn't start laughing until I closed their bedroom door behind me. I just stood at the door.

"That was amazing Victoria, you are natural at this!" George whipped his eyes and chuckled a bit more. Fred smirked and looked at me.

"Did you not think that was funny?" I shrugged.

"Does everyone get this mad about your pranks?" The twins looked between each other.

"Yeah." they turned back to me.

"But I mean you get used to it, and its harmless. Most of the time. Don't tell us you didn't like it," George sat up straight.

"She seemed upset." I glanced back at the door, thinking about how hard Mrs. Weasley had been working on the stew. I ruined it all.

"Don't worry V, she's over it. I mean she thought it was us." I smiled as Fred said V. sighing I sat down on his bed and nodded.

"Alright, maybe I felt a little bit of a rush doing it. I mean I've been so good all my life." The twins grinned.

"So do you want to become Hogwarts best female prankster?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for the favourites and follows. I also wanted to make a quick shout to Alan Rickman who played Severus Snape I think perfectly. May he rest in peace. Finally I just wanted to add that my character Victoria has spend some time with Sirius Black as a young child. You will learn more about it as the story continues but I wanted to point out the I am acting as if he wasn't arrested until she was 5. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy!**

I sun beat into my eyes as I lay on the floor. Ginny and the Brunette Hermione talked all night and wouldn't stop giggling about Ron and some guy named Harry. I figured I wouldn't understand what they were saying, and Ginny didn't seem to want to introduce me, so I silently read myself to sleep. As I rose, I took notice to the girls sharing Ginny twin bed. Slowly standing up, I shambled to the bathroom. I opened the door,

"WOAH VICTORIA." Fred hollered, I quickly slammed the door shut and covered my eyes. I hadn't seen anything but I was terribly embarrassed. George and another boy, a few years older ran out into the hall and saw me. They both smirked.

"Fred didn't lock the door, did he." I nodded and hid the blush creeping onto my face with my hands. The door creaked open behind me and I refused to look back.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing, I'm just embarrassed. I'm sorry." I mumbled. Fred shifted in front of me. I didn't want to look up but he took my hands away and held my chin with two of his fingers.

"It's okay, I swear it happens once a month. I should learn to lock the door." he smiled and turned to walk away as George laughed. Fred walked past him, punching his twin as he did so. I giggled and went into the bathroom. Once I was finished I slowly floated downstairs to see Ron, Fred, and the other teen at the table. I sat down and grabbed the cereal, pouring it into my bowl. Ron slurped the last of his milk and stood up.

"Oh yeah. Victoria this is our brother Percy. Percy is a prefect." I nodded as if I understood. A hand flew in front of my face, looking up I saw the ginger smiling brightly at me. He was standing beside where I sat waiting for me to shake his hand. When he realized I wasn't going too he pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

"It's nice to meet you Victoria feel free to ask me any sorts of questions, my best area is charms. What year are you?" I looked up at Fred for help. He had his bowl tilted over his head. I knew I wasn't going to get his help so I spoke quietly for myself.

"I think I'm year 4." I heard footsteps down the stairs, than another set. The girls waltz into the room, madly grinning.

"What's gotten into you two?" Fred asked. The girls just giggled and sat down together.

"Oh nothing" Ginny sang, Hermione just laughed and reached for the cereal. Just as she was about to speak again an owl flew into the room, causing her to jump. It was my owl to be exact, his name was Leo and he was a black and white pygmy owl, perfect for what I needed. He flew right at me and landed on my shoulder, plopping a small letter into my lap. I laughed as he pecked at my ear, asking for his reward. On the table was some untouched toast so I broke off a chunk giving it to him. He hooted, fluttering away happily. Everyone stared as this occurred until I glanced up at them all.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny looked down as Fred and George just grinned. Percy was the first to speak.

"Your owl is a little unreliable, don't you think?" I laughed lifting the small envelope that my father specifically gets to send me letters.

"There is nothing wrong with being smaller than others, besides, I prefer the smaller envelopes." I smirked looking down at my fathers seal. I pushed myself back and floated up the stairs to read the letter.

Dear Victoria,

How are you? You haven't sent me a letter begging to come home, so I can't figure it's that bad. Have you settled in? There are so many children running around in the family, I'm sure you get a lot of time to yourself. I can't help but apologize for forcing you to switch schools at such a happy time for you. I have given you a few extra envelopes so that you may send letters to your friends and get responses back. I wish it didn't have to be like this, but I couldn't bare see anything happen to you. I didn't tell you what was happening yesterday and I feel you deserve an explanation. As I said before Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.

But we don't know what he plans, and the ministry of magic assumes it won't be good. I wanted you to come to Hogwarts not only because I will be there, but because Sirius wouldn't dare try anything iniquitous near Dumbledore. You cannot tell other pupils about this, as we can't start spreading fear on the youth. I have just arrived at Hogwarts to prepare for this year, I wait for your arrival. I am excited to see you be put in Slytherin, my house. I expect great things from you. I will see you in six days time.  
Love, Severus Snape

I read the last sentence of the first paragraph over. my heart started to pound as I read it again, and again. A knock on the door made my lose my train of thought. Clearing my throat I mumbled "Yeah". Fred and George poked their heads in the door.

"Mom and dad are taking the girls out to get some new clothes." George started.

"You are invited if you would like to go." Fred beamed as he opened the door more. I shook my head and looked down.

"I'm okay thank you, they can go and have fun. I have to write some letters anyways." I looked at the four envelopes my father sent me.I had a few people in mind to write too, but I wasn't sure if I would get responses. The twins stepped closer trying to read my fathers letter, quickly I folded it so that they couldn't see it. I stood up, grabbing my quill and ink, thinking of the perfect spot to write.

As I stepped outside, the sun hit my face like a soft blanket. I smiled walking over to the large garden, there was a tree right in the middle of it. I slowly made my way over to it, picking a few other flowers on the way. I would send them to my friends as well. Sitting under the tree, I felt at peace. This was the first time all summer I truly felt this way. Herbology was always one of my best classes. I didn't really have a bad class. I opened the first piece of paper and let everything out. This letter was going to be for my best friend Olivia. We had all of our classes together in first year and were inseparable after that. People always confused us because we were so a like. Both have sandy hair, and green eyes. She had freckles and I didn't, but that was only one of few differences. I told her about my summer, and how my father is making me switch schools, and I told her about the twins. They seemed to be the biggest part of my visit so far, and I knew Liv would love them. They are cute, funny, sneaky, and did I mention cute? I slipped in the red rose and licked the seal. I than worked on two of my other friends Reagan, and Candice. I didn't realize how fast the time had passed until I was interrupted. Fred walked towards me and stood in the light. I tried to look up at him, but it hurt my eyes.

"Hey, Victoria, its 1 and you didn't come in for lunch. George and I didn't want to bother you but you should come in and eat, you didn't actually eat breakfast." He smiled. I looked at all the paper around me and nodded. I hadn't realized how much I wrote until this point. I had one more envelope and I had to make it count. I tried over and over again to find someone who I could talk to. I wrote to my three friends, and I used my fathers envelope to reply to him. I looked up again at Fred who had his hand out. I took it and he lifted me up, and steadied me as I needed it. we walked into the house which was filled with smoke.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?" I coughed. George popped his head out from the kitchen and smiled at me.

"We tried to make grilled cheese. Can you help us?" Percy popped his head out as well and nodded early. Laughing I made my way into the smoky kitchen. With a twist of my finger the smoke was gone. I took the frying pan from George and snapped my fingers. The pan flew to life and added butter to itself. Bread appeared placing itself on the pan as well as cheese and the other slice of bread.

"How many does everyone want?" The boys cheered as each motioned two at me, I snapped my fingers again to get the other frying pan working. Once we all had our meals everyone was eating silently. I watched as they devoured their sandwiches as if it was nothing. George was the fastest, then Fred, and Percy last. He seemed to be the most civil.

"So Victoria, where did you learn magic without a wand?" Percy looked up at me.

"My father has been teaching me for five years. I can finally transport myself without a wand." The twins grinned at this and looked at each other. You could see the gears in their heads moving as they silently spoke to each other. They were about to speak when the door burst open. Mrs. Weasley and the girls came in giggling to themselves about god knows what. Mr. Weasley came in slowly behind them with a very dull look on his face.

"Oh Victoria, I found this cute sweater and I couldn't help but buy it for you! The girls got ones just like it and I figured you could all wear them on Monday." She opened a bag and pulled out a knitted maroon cropped sweater, and I loved it.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. You didn't have too, how much was it? I can pay you back." I was going to keep going but she put her hand up.

"Victoria, this is a gift. You don't have to pay me back, and call me Molly dear." she handed me the sweater. I was speechless. No one had ever just given me something before, I wasn't sure what to do. "Well go try it on, I have to see if it fits you!" I smiled running up the stairs and into the bathroom. I threw off my shirt and carefully pulled the sweater over my head. It fit me perfectly and was very comfortable. I waltz down the stairs but came to a stop as I heard a male talking.

"So I want none of you talking about Sirius with her or Harry. He isn't a man to be messed with and we know the two of them will probably try and contact him. Severus will handle Victoria and Dumbledore Harry. We have to keep them safe from the monster." How could they be saying that stuff about Sirius, he wasn't a bad guy, when he was hiding from the ministry, he took care of me. I spent my first five and a half years with him, until they found us at his mother's house and brought me to the Malfoys. Then I spent almost two years with that wretched family and enrolled at Beauxbaton. After my first year my father found me and took me home with him. Without Sirius I would have died. I walked through the kitchen and outside.

"Victoria where are you going? What's the matter?" Mrs. Weasley ran behind me as I went to the tree where I left my letters.

"Im sorry Mrs.- Molly, I just forgot a few things outside and I wanted to get them before the wind took them. I saw the last piece of paper and envelope in my arms and knew what I had to do. We walked back in and I smiled at everyone.

"Doesn't it look lovely." Molly said proudly. I heard a few yeah's but my eyes focused on Fred who was smiling. He winked and mouthed 'Beautiful'. Blushing I smiled down at Mrs. Weasley who had a death grip on my arm.

"If you will excuse me, I would like to change back and send my letters." she hugged me before letting go. I almost ran up the stairs and into Ginny's room. I slowly closed the door silently turning to find Leo on Ginny's dresser picking at her jewellery. I pulled out the last piece of paper quickly scribbling a few words on it. I jammed it into the envelope, placing it in Leos beak. "Find Sirius." I whispered as he flew away. Sitting back on the floor I thought about what I said.

We need to talk, I'm at Hogwarts.  
Victoria


	4. Chapter 4

I fell asleep without dinner last night, thinking about Sirius. When I woke up it was 9:30 and movement could be heard from the others in the house. Ginny and Hermione were nowhere to be found in the bedroom so I figured they were downstairs. As I groggily made my way downstairs I could see that everyone was already up and ready to go for the day ahead. Mrs. Weasley smiled lightly at me before handing me a large plate of scrambled eggs and hash browns. I thanked her before scarfing the food down into my empty stomach, not eating that night really made me hungry this morning. Quickly getting up, I skipped up the steps and threw open Ginny's bedroom door. I put on a black and white striped dress with a jean jacket, and a pink scarf. My hair was pulled back into a bun and did very minimal makeup. Strolling back down the stairs I noticed Fred and George sitting together on the love seat, a small space between them. I ran up and jumped at the space, landing with a soft thud.

"Good morning boys!" I smiled. They both laughed and looked down at my now sinking body.

"Good morning Victoria, what has gotten you in such a cheery mood?" Fred smiled, I sighed letting the couch devour me.

"I just got a burst of energy that is waiting to be used. I was thinking that a prank would be the only proper solution." the twins smirked at each other highfiving. They burst off of the couch and pulled me up with them. We went up to their room where George pulled out a box. He Carefully handed it to me and sat down on his bed across from me. I looked at the two of them, took a deep breath and opened the box.

"What is this stuff?" I shuffled around the box seeing goo, cans, string, and a few other things.

"Well Georgie and I have a lot of interesting ideas for gadgets to sell for pranks or other mischievous things, but we can never figure the magic out. Like this" he pulled out the cans attached to string." We want this to be able to stretch and go through portals as well as turn invisible, but we can't figure it all out."

"We figured that you were smart enough to figure it out for us." I nodded my head looking at the mechanism. I would need a book for this type of magic, but I could do it.

"FRED, GEORGE, VICTORIA! WE'RE LEAVING!" Mrs. Weasley called up at us. I looked between the twins confused, I wasn't told we were going anywhere. Fred noticed this and motioned for me to follow them. We made our way to the chimney where the rest of the family was, except for Percy. There was a burst of green smoke and in less than a minute we were in Diagon Alley. Molly and Arther glide over to a tall building climbing a large staircase at the main entrance. We follow in hot pursuit and find ourselves at this little flat. A boy with dark hair and glasses cracks the door open. His smile deepens as he fully lets the door go and we all shuffle in. It is a cute little place although it seems to be only one room. I feel a nudge on my right shoulder. Glancing over at fred he whispers.

"That's Harry Potter." My jaw drops. My father had told me many many things about this boy, He was the boy who lived, and here he was standing in front of me. He didn't seem like the trouble maker my father described him as, just a little curious. He immediately took notice my presence, shifting uncomfortably around the room.

"Sorry for the slight mess, I wasn't expecting any guests." He blushed slightly, picking up a pair of socks and tee shirt from the floor. Molly brought him into a hug, almost squeezing the life out of the poor boy. "Always nice to see you guys though, but may I ask who are you?" I could still feel Fred's eyes on me, and for some reason it made me nervous.

"I'm Victoria Snape. I used to go to Beauxbaton but my father has switched me to Hogwarts." Harry nodded slowly, I could tell he was trying to take in what I just said. I get the feeling my father doesn't act the way he does with me, with his students.

"Oh" Harry fixed his glasses. I could faintly see a scar which I presumed to be his mark from Voldemort. No I'm not afraid to say his name. Sirius, Lucius, nor my father are afraid to say it so I grew up thinking it was normal to say it. "Well I'm Harry, it is nice to meet you." This boy wasn't very good at hiding his feelings. You could see in his body position and his eyes that he was uncomfortable with me. I wasn't sure if it was because of my father, who I knew for a fact didn't like _Mr. Potter_ very much, or the fact that he just didn't know me.

"We should go for a quick look around. I would like to buy a pet." Hermione broke the silence that consumed the room. She looked around wondering if anyone would go with her. Ron quickly stepped up.

"Okay, let's go." Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to the door, Ginny right on their heels. Her eyes seemed to light up in Harry's presents. Every time the boy speaks, she sits up looking at the dark haired boy. I would ask her about it, but I didn't really get close to her.

"Fred, George. Why don't you take Victoria around as well. I'm sure she would like to get her school supplies." Mrs. Weasley had a bright smile on her face, but I could tell her words were a command, not a question.

"Yes Mum." We got outside and I looked around. There were so many workshops and stores. You could spend a whole day on one block. I stood in awe until someone nudged my shoulders. George smiled down at me before asking,

"Do you need to go to Gringotts and get some money?" I hadn't even though of that. I didn't have any money on me. I blushed and nodded. George started down the street with Fred at his side. They were talking about some troll, but I was too busy looking at all the little shops. I had no idea what books I would need, or any supplies that I would use. I quickened my pace and pushed between the twins.

"So what books and things will I need?" Each twin stared at the sky, pondering. Fred was the first to speak.

"We can't say as we remember. We didn't really use the books or anything. We like to wing it." I had to laugh at this. How could two boys be so care free, my father tried to push perfection on me. Only a few times did he realize that I am still a human. Once when I broke my arm flying, as well as when he tried to teach me the bloodroot potion. Let's just say it blew up in my face and he had to conjure up Altheda's potion to make sure there would be no side effects. Of course I'm not giving my father enough credit, he did his best and I knew he cared for me deeply. Once we were inside a large white building, I realized where we were. I had been there a few times when I was younger, but didn't go often because the goblins scared me as a child. One particularly small one walked up to us.

"Ms. Snape, how nice to see you again. It's been about 6 years hasn't it." The elf hurried us along and into a cart. He pulled the lever and we were on our way through the tunnels. "Your father said we may be seeing you in the next few days. Says you are now going to Hogwarts. Good for you, it is a very safe school." acknowledging her interest in my life, I decided to speak about it.

"Yes, that is correct. Although I can't say I'm very pleased. I quite enjoyed Beauxbaton. Hogwarts sounds nice though." I saw Fred's face fall when I said I was displeased.

"So you don't want to go to Hogwarts?" He looked to George, who also looked upset.

"It's not that. I just wish that I had switched schools earlier or not at all. I have beloved friends at Beauxbaton and now the only way I can contact them is through letters." I could tell the boys were still muddled about what I said. "You guys are the only thing that is making this change enjoyable." I glanced at them both to see their attitudes had lightened. Their heads were held high with large grins appearing on their lightly freckled faces. The cart jolted to a stop and the Goblin held a key out to me.

"You may do the honours." I skeptically took the key from him and put it into the hole. The door opened and I saw stacks of coins. I had no idea my father had this much money.

"Holy crow, Snape is rich!" The twins stared in awe as I stepped into the room, finding a small bag and filling it with coins. I didn't figure I would need that much. We made our way back outside and ran around each store looking for different books and supplies. In the end I bought: The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic, Intermediate Transfiguration, Monster Book of Monsters, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Unfogging the Future. I already had the potions book and the year four spell book. My father bought them for me to practice with over the summer. We made our way back to Harry's room where we found the four laughing and talking about the new year. Fred and George easily began conversation, but I was left wondering what the group was talking about. I began thinking about my time at Hogwarts. Would I make lots of friends? What house would I be in? What other houses were there? My father only spoke of Slytherin, the others were ' _irrelevant_ '.

"So Victoria, do you think you will like Hogwarts?" The question came from Ron, but the others watched me intently waiting for my answer. I didn't want to have them act the same way as Fred and George earlier so I decided to be optimistic about it.

"I'm sure it will be a fun time. You guys are all very nice and friendly, I'm sure all the other students will be as well." Harry spoke up this time.

"All except the Slytherins. Of course they may be nice to you because of your dad." This took me by surprise. My father only said good things about Slytherin.

"What are all the houses?"

"Well you have the most amazing house ever, Gryffindor. Which we have all been placed in. It is for the courageous and determined wizards. Then there is Ravenclaw, for the smart. Hufflpuff for the strange but good, and Slytherin for the cunning and evil." George described the houses as everyone else nodded in agreement. Why would my father want me to be put in a house for the cunning and evil. Why is he there to begin with?


End file.
